Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine speed control apparatus having an auxiliary air amount controller for controlling an amount of auxiliary air which is supplied to the engine from an auxiliary air passage provided so as to bypass a throttle valve which is arranged in an intake pipe of the engine and, more particularly, to the control of an auxiliary air amount upon shifting from a non-idling state of the engine to an idling state.